Semiconductor component manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products. The packaging of semiconductor die may affect the performance of a semiconductor component that includes the semiconductor die. As those skilled in the art are aware, discrete semiconductor devices and integrated circuits are fabricated in wafers, which are then singulated or diced to produce semiconductor die. One or more semiconductor die are placed in a package to protect them from environmental and physical stresses.
The packing of semiconductor die should provide protection, permit transmission of electrical signals to and from the semiconductor die, and permit removal of heat generated by the semiconductor die. Further, different packing structures may increase the parasitic capacitances in a packaged semiconductor component which may decrease the frequency of operation of the packaged semiconductor component.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a semiconductor package that had improved thermal and electrical characteristics and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor package.
For simplicity of illustration and ease of understanding, elements in the various figures are not necessarily drawn to scale, unless explicitly so stated. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements. In some instances, well-known methods, procedures, components and circuits have not been described in detail so as not to obscure the present disclosure. The following detailed description is merely exemplary in nature and is not intended to limit the disclosure of this document and uses of the disclosed embodiments. Furthermore, there is no intention that the appended claims be limited by the title, technical field, background, or abstract.